


'Nuff said

by CanonAnon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, cute angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: A One-Shot I decided to write for my dear friend :3cI fell hard and fast to this ship, I just love these two mech's so much and Pal, ya play Rodi so good!! x3!!!





	'Nuff said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



> Whoop!! Finally completed it!!
> 
> Unedited, hope ya can forgive any mistakes :o

"Rodimus!" Came the booming voice of Cyclonus, making the young mech leap up, spoilers fluttering suprised. They were just about to leave their safe haven, to go out and defend themselves from DJD. Cyclonus had been paired up with Whirl to already go out ahead, meaning they would be sepparated. Primus knows if they would come back, alive.

"I need to tell you something." The tall mech huffed, tone low and rough, red optics peering down at him, with a sorrowful look.

"Cy, look, if you came to say goodbye, please don't, I'd rather not see this as a farewell.."

"Rodimus I-"

"Look, I get it, it should be said, and I know you said hope was stupid but"

"RODIMUS" 

That shut Rodimus quickly up, his spoilers fluttering out like a frightened owl. Cyclonus rarely raised his voice so quickly, he was obviously agitaed. They hadn't spent as much time together as they did before, meaning hardly at all. The young mech regretted confessing to him, the rejection was expected, but it still hurt.

The purple mech and sighed, kneading his nosebridge with his digits."Just, for once shut up, and listen."

The other opener his mouth, but shut it quickly, nodding. His Spoilers were quivering with worry and anticipation, wondering why Cyclonus was being so mysterious.

"I know, I haven't been the best towards you. I pushed you away, because I was afraid."  
He reminisced, and suddenly Rodimus was pulled close to the tall one, the clawed servos cupping his face.

"But I'm not anymore, there's no point in me leaving and not having said this to you."

His face was fallen, saddened, but also relieved like a weight was lifting off his shoulders the more he spoke. The words washed over Rodimus like cold and hot waves, he didn't know how to react to all of this, spark fluttering, ready to burst out his chest.

"I love you."

The room had gotten awfully silent, of course everyone had started to listen when Cyclonus raised his voice at him. 

He didn't know how to react to this. He'd tried to make peace with being rejected, albeit he did imagine certain situations where he hadn't been. But now, that it was all happening for real, his processor was lagging. He managed a few suprised sounds, not being able to find his voice.

Cyclonus let go of him, with a faint smile, and treaded off to the entrance in silence, Whirl whistling at him and excitedly belting out teasing remarks. 

The flame colored mech's face flushed with increasing heat, and he buried his face behind his servos.

"That's enough, back to work." Thank Primus for Ultra Magnus, his authoritive voice would never be ignored.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Retreat!"

Never had Rodimus been so relieved to hear those words from the enemy, he fell to his knees, badly battered, but alive. They'd lost many bot's in the fight, he'd hoped the final explosion hadn't taken any more than before. The autobots took a few seconds to rejoice, then excited yelling, hugging and crying ensued. All were delighted that they'd mostly came out okay, some were of course grieving.

He suddenly jolted up, almost toppling over from the sheer pain that caused, and staggered towards where the explosion happened. Cyclomus had been nearby there, he saw the reflection on his plates as he flew by, dropping whatever he had left on him, together with Whirl. 

"Cyclonus!" He called out, instantly regretting it as the smoke lined his throat with a thick layer of dust, making him hack, optics watering. He could just about see a few feet in front of him. He called out again, feeling more desperate this time. He was regretting badly not reacting to what Cyclonus told him, the amazingly soft voice of the jet echoing in his processor, repeating those 3 words endlessly.

There, a tall shadow in the near distance. 

Rodimus stopped in his tracks, spoilers rising slightly, his spark pulsating more powerful. The shadow came closer, and he didn't even realise he'd started running when he noticed those oh-so-familiar horns take shape. 

The shadow halted when he started running, a red glow poking through the clouds of dust. Almost as if a ghostly uand waved it away, and the dust settled in the vicinity of the young Prime and the hidden figure. He could have sworn his spark missed a beat when the purple frame Cyclonus was clearly visible. 

"Cyclonus!" He cheered, grinning madly, and Cyclonus raised his head up, having looked at the ground before. His mouth gaped slightly, and he dropped his sword, the clattering sound echoing loudly.

"Ack!" Came the gruff exvent of Cyclonus when Rodimus tackled him into a hug, making them both fall to the ground, the young Prime burying his face into the broad chest of Cyclonus, being so small he only reached to that spot.

"Thank Primus you're alive!" He laughed, he felt like he was about to shoot flames of happiness, seeing that familiar broody face of Cyclonus. 

The purple Mech exvented, but in a happy tone, he wrapped his large plated around Rodimus, returning the hug, and a genuine heartly laugh errupted from him, Rodimus spoilers freezing up, hearing that for the first time. He already loved it.

But there was something that needed to be said.  
"Cyclonus, I'm sorry I didn't react before. I.. just didn't expect to hear that, out of all things." He explained, his face flushing.

The older bot gazed up at him, with a serious gaze.  
"I admit it was rather out of place. I understand that I am too late, and that my action was wrong to do..."  
He drifted off, looking rather sad.

Rodimus stared at him in disbelief, and pulled his faceplate closer to him." Cyclonus, you big doofus, I literally ran to you, my feelings never change! I still love you!" He mused, his words were completely out of impulse, and so was the next move.

Cyclonus eyes widened when he said that, a smile spreading across his faceplate. Rodimus exvented dazed, and did something he'd been longing to do for a long time. He leaned in close, kissing Cyclonus deeply, cupping his helmet with his servos, optics closed. Nothing had ever felt so right as this, his spoilers fluttering excited as he felt Cylonus kissing him back. The older mech broke off after a good few seconds, caressing the young Primes face with his clawed servos, out of breath but smiling widely.

"My Prime."


End file.
